


The fall of a god

by ToruhSnape



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Just some painful fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-19 15:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToruhSnape/pseuds/ToruhSnape
Summary: The aftermath of the battle between Valkyrie and Fine. Even gods can fall from grace, leaving their loved ones to pick up the pieces.





	1. I'm still here

Seeing a loved one in pain was the worst feeling. It felt like his heart was being torn into a million pieces as he listened to Shu quietly sob in his bedroom. Mika was outside his door, his hand hovering next to it. He so badly wanted to knock and ask for permission to come in. But the last time he tried Shu had yelled at him and told him to leave him alone. 

But how could he just stand here while the most important person in his life was in pain? All he wanted to do was comfort him and somehow convince him it was all going to be okay. Gah! This was all Fines fault! If they hadn't messed with the sound and lights, then Valkyrie would have won! They would have proven that they were the best unit in school even with the new system eichi put in place. 

How could it have all gone so wrong… they should be celebrating right now. Shu should be smiling and lecturing him on every mistake he made, not crying his heart out alone in his room. 

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Oshi-san… I have Mado-nee with me. We're both worried about you... can we please come in?" 

The sobs went quiet for a moment, which was hopefully a good sign. Shu wasn't yelling at him to go away again. But he also wasn't saying anything at all. Pushing his nervousness aside, he slowly opened the door. 

Shu's usually perfectly ordered room was trashed, furniture was flipped over, fabrics were ripped, and he was pretty sure shu had even punched a hole in the wall. And while all of that was concerning, what really made him worry was the state of his dear Oshi-san. Shu was sitting on the floor hugging his knees, and now with the door open Mika could hear that he was still crying. Which meant shu was probably doing his best to hide his tears. 

He quietly entered the room and sat down next to Shu, gently offering Mado-nee to him. ''Oshi-san… I know im not the brightest, and i can't make ya smile like Nazuna-nii can. I'm always making mistakes and am just a burden to you in general. But I want you to know that you can lean on me, I'll always be by your side as long as you'll allow me too."

He was relieved when shu took mademoiselle from him, but Shu still hadn't said anything. "Um… Do you need anything Oshi-san? Water? Foo-"

"Will you shut up Kagehira!" Shu suddenly cut in. For the first time since Mika entered the room, shu's gaze was locked on him. "You talk too much. Just sit there and be quiet. That's what good dolls do." He took the blanket off his bed and wrapped it around him and kagehira. 

Mika immediately clammed up, mostly from surprise. He scooted closer to shu and hesitantly wrapped an arm around him, pulling him into a half hug. When he wasn't pushed away he relaxed. Shu didn't want to talk right now, and that was okay. He was just glad he wasn't being pushed away anymore.

Eventually shu leaned his head against mika's shoulder, Mika could tell he was exhausted. Heck he might have even fallen asleep. He pulled the blanket tighter around them and took this rare opportunity to gently pat Shu on the head. 

But that might have been a bad idea as bloodshot purple eyes flickered open and stared up at him. He felt his cheeks heat up and let out a hasty apology. "S-sorry Oshi-san!! It's just i always feel better when ya pat my head so i thought may-"

"It's fine." Shu's eyes closed again and maybe mika was just imagining things, but it felt like he snuggled up to him just a bit. 

He let out a sigh and continued to mess around with shus hair. It felt nice to be relied on. No matter what, he would not let fine ruined Shu. He would stand by his side forever and they would remind the world that Valkyrie was the best unit out there. After all with a leader like Shu, who was practically a god in mika's eyes, there was no one with the skills to fairly stand against them. Fine only won because of their underhanded tactics, and one day Mika would make them pay for what they did to Shu. But for now, he would loyally stay by Shu's side until he could stand on his own again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time does heal wounds, as long as you don't give up on what's broken.

It became a daily occurrence, him comforting shu that is. No matter what he did, the one who literally pulled him from the gutter was a broken shell of a man. But Mika was determined! He would not rest until Shu was back to normal, no matter how many insults shu threw his way. Unlike that traitor Nito, he would never abandon Valkyrie or Shu!

Sure his grades were suffering from how many days of school he missed to stay home and take care of Shu. But that was a small sacrifice to pay in his opinion. After all loved ones came before dumb things like school work. What was unacceptable though, was Shu failing!

Which is why Mika made sure to pick up all of Shu's assignments and deliver them when shu finished them. He couldn't let his precious Oshi-san grades slip! What kind of doll would he be then? He'd be even more of a failure then he already was! 

He let out a sigh and finished the breakfast platter he had prepared for Shu. Knowing how picky his Oshi-san was about food, he hadn't made any of it. Instead he had rushed all the way out to Shu's favorite bakery and picked up some freshly baked croissants. He had also picked up a cup of tea from some fancy cafe for him. 

Carefully picking up the tray he made his way over to Shu's room and knocked on the door. "Oshi-san, i got breakfast for ya! I'm coming in!" He gently pushed open the door. 

Shu was sitting at his desk, making a dress for mado-nee with his sewing machine, a pile of finished school work piled neatly beside it. "You didn't even wait for me to give you permission to enter. How ill-mannered of you." Shu paused his work to look over at Mika.

Despite shu's words, Mika could see the gratefulness in his eyes. He knew Shu was bad with words so he never took it personal when his Oshi-san didn't express what he really felt. 

"Ahaha sorry Oshi-san~ i got ya favorites for ya! Do ya think you'll be coming to school today? I made sure to iron ya uniform for ya!" He beamed happily at shu and set the tray on the small coffee table shu kept in his room. "Everyone really misses ya! Sakuma-senpai keeps asking me on when ya plan on returning."

"Perhaps. Maybe if I finish what i'm working on in time… I'll consider going to school. But only to prevent you from missing any more school. You failing your classes reflects badly on me you idiot." Shu let out a small huff and swirled his chair around to pick up one of the croissants. 

Mika's smile grew even brighter. "Really Oshi-san?? You mean it?? You'll come to school with me!! Ah~ I'm so happy!"

"Shut up kagehira your behavior is embarrassing." Shu snapped at him, his cheeks turning as pink as his hair was. "Why do you always have to make everything weird!" 

"Sorry sorry~" He waved his hands around apologetically. It really did make him happy to see Shu acting like his old self. Maybe all his hard work was finally paying off! "Oh! I should iron Mado-nees dress too! A lady has to look her best!" 

That was another thing he didn't know how to address. Shu had started to talk to the doll like she was alive, and the doll even talked back! Though really it was just Shu talking to himself. Mika didn't care though, if that made Shu happy and gave him a way to cope. Then he would support it. Besides he liked the Mado-nee Shu created, she was super nice!

"That's not necessary, she'll be wearing the new dress i'm making. Instead why don't you go and eat breakfast. I know you've been skipping meals. You've lost weight. Clearly, I'll have to do better maintenance on you from now on" Shu crossed his arms and glared lightly at Mika. 

"What! You knew about that?? How!" His eyes widen in surprise. "Gah I promise I'll go eat some breakfast right now!" He bowed his head to shu. 

"Of course I knew. I'm no fool, you need to take better care of yourself. I can't…" Shu looked away from him. "I can't have a weak doll. So don't be so neglectful." 

It felt like Shu wanted to say something else to him, but Mika wouldn't push him. "Right! I promise I'll eat three meals a day! Imma go eat some food now! Enjoy your croissants, Oshi-san!" 

He bowed again and quickly left Shu's room to go and prepare a bowl of cereal. Shu was going to school with him~ and!!!!! He was sewing again!! It had been forever since Mika had seen him made something. He was so happy he felt like he could cry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll write one more chapter, From Shus POV


	3. The gods perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wish i knew how to say thank you.

Worthless, Forgettable, Useless… the words keep repeating themselves like a broken record in Shu's mind. Over and over again. Fine had completely crushed Valkyrie. His masterpiece… completely ruined. In the eyes of the public, Valkyrie was old news. Easily written off as if they were nothing. 

Never before had Shu felt such despair. Some days it was hard for him to even get out of bed. But in the end he always did, just not by choice. Kagehira was a persistent thorn in his side. He was always there, right beside him. Watching over him like he was some child waking up from a night terror in need of comfort.

At first it pissed him off, he didn't need the pity of a broken doll. Kagehira had his whole life ahead of him, he didn't need to waste his time hanging around a relic of the past. But no matter what he did or said, the annoying idiot greeted him with a smile and did everything he could to cheer him up. 

It embarrassed him to admit it… but he had started to look forward to Kagehira constant visits to his room. The boy had become a lifeline of sorts to him. Every time Shu thought he should just give up and just disband Valkyrie for good, Kagehira showed up to knock at his door and pulled him out with unbearable optimism and beaming smiles. 

Shu wasn't a fool though, He could tell having to mentally and emotionally support two people was taking its toll on him. Kagehira was thinner than usual and his grades had slipped in almost all of his classes. All because he was trying so hard to keep him together. Guilt blossomed through him. It was his fault Kagehira was in this state. The more Shu recovered, the worse Mik- Kagehira got. 

This could not continue. He needed to pull himself together and return to school no matter how scared and humiliated he was. He would not allow Kagehira to bare the burden alone any longer. He started up his sewing machine up and looked thoughtfully at mademoiselle. 

"What do you think? Should we go to school today? I'll have to make you a new dress of course. It would be unforgivable of me if i let a lady like yourself go to school in such an outdated outfit." He started to trace the pattern of the dress he had in mind and quickly got to work. 

"I think that's a lovely idea shu-kun, I'm sure Mika-chan will be happy that you finally decided to leave our room. He worries so much about you." Mademoiselle chimed cheerfully. 

"Mhm. He needs to focus more on himself. I don't need that failure of a doll to take care of me." Shu let out a small huff as he pressed his foot against the sewing machines petal. 

"Now now Shu-kun, you should be nicer to him. You don't need to act tough in front of me~ I know you are just worried about him~" she said playfully.

"Hush you! I am not!" So ridiculous… he sighed and focused on the dress. Where was Kagehira anyway, he should have stopped by already. 

A knock at the door answered his question. "Oshi-san, i got breakfast for ya! I'm coming in!" The door was pushed open revealing Kagehira, whose appearance was rather disheveled.

He paused his work and frowned, more upset with how out of sorts kagehira looked than with him entering his room so suddenly. You didn't even wait for me to give you permission to enter. How ill-mannered of you." 

Judging by the tray in his hands, Kagehira's appearance was so untidy because he was more focused on taking care of Shu than himself. It was really touching but also irritating. 

Ahaha sorry Oshi-san~ i got ya favorites for ya! Do ya think you'll be coming to school today? I made sure to iron ya uniform for ya" Kagehira smiled so brightly at him it was like looking at the sun. Honestly it should be illegal to be this cheerful in the morning. "Everyone really misses ya! Sakuma-senpai keeps asking me on when ya plan on returning."

"Perhaps. Maybe if I finish what i'm working on in time… I'll consider going to school. But only to prevent you from missing any more school. You failing your classes reflects badly on me you idiot." He swirled his chair around to pick up one of the croissants Kagehira got for him. It was still warm, he must have just gotten back from the bakery with them.

"Really Oshi-san?? You mean it?? You'll come to school with me!! Ah~ I'm so happy!" Somehow Kagehira stupid smile grew even brighter and it made his chest flutter just a bit.

"Shut up kagehira your behavior is embarrassing." He snapped at him, annoyed as he could feel his cheeks heating up. "Why do you always have to make everything weird!"

"Sorry sorry~" Kagehira waved his hands around like an idiot. "Oh! I should iron Mado-nees dress too! A lady has to look her best!"

Well at least Kagehira was smart enough to behave like a gentleman. "That's not necessary, she'll be wearing the new dress i'm making. Instead why don't you go and eat breakfast. I know you've been skipping meals. You've lost weight. Clearly, I'll have to do better maintenance on you from now on" He crossed his arms and glared lightly at him. He wasn't going to allow such behavior to continue from now on. 

"What! You knew about that?? How!" Mika's eyes widen and shu felt like face palming. "Gah I promise I'll go eat some breakfast right now!" He said as he bowed his head.

"Of course I knew. I'm no fool, you need to take better care of yourself. I can't…" He couldn't lose him. Somehow Mika had wormed his way past all his barriers and into his heart. He had become a dear friend to him. He just didn't know how to show his gratitude for everything Mika had done for him. "I can't have a weak doll. So don't be so neglectful."

"Right! I promise I'll eat three meals a day! Imma go eat some food now! Enjoy your croissants, Oshi-san!" Kagehira bowed to him once more before leaving the room. 

He seemed so happy just because shu had decided to go to school. He really didn't understand him. But he was glad he could make Kagehira smile like that… maybe going to school again would be worth it if he got to see that stupid grin more often.

**Author's Note:**

> I did my best! And i hope it's at least somewhat enjoyable


End file.
